


That Bastard

by walkerintime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, high possibility, really nothing sexy just nice and fluff with possibility of future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkerintime/pseuds/walkerintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus just wants to sleep. But Scorpius is hungry. For food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my long lost drabble I found just now and here it is! Possibility of mistakes? Very high! So sorry and... sorry!  
> I just wanted to write something nice and fluffy and funny. So this happened. Hopefully, I managed it. Find out yourselves.

For some reason something has disturbed my sleep. I feel yank at my side, tender, but still painful enough for me to wake up. I groan and swing.  
Another yank. „Potter! Wake up!“ follows in second. _Malfoy. What the hell does he want?_ I’m still half asleep but somehow I get my tired body to sit. I rub my eyes and yawn. Then I finally behold blond guy sitting on my bed and staring at me. I give him a really ugly look.  
„What do you want, Malfoy?!“ I utter quite edgily, but my words are cut off by long yawn. I really want to sleep. Scorpius gives me a look.  
„I’m hungry.“ He says and then he’s quiet again. I pull hair from my face.  
„And why should I care? Then make something.“ I growl as an answer and I intend to bury myself deeper into blankets and fall asleep again.  
„Funny.“ He answers baldly. „We are going to kitchen.“ And he rises. One of my eyes opens.  
„We? Why should I go with you?!“ I whisper angrily. He stops and looks at me coldly.  
„ _We_ are going to kitchen.“  
Though unwillingly, I get up. I feel like his servant but for some reason, I still go. _What time is it even?_

„Come on, Potter!“ he tells me for several times already. And justly. I walk slowly behind him, more like his shadow than another human being, but I don’t intend to speed up anytime soon. I really want to sleep.  
„You are gonna starve to death, or what, Malfoy?“ I utter ironically. He doesn’t even look back. We finally get to the painting of fruit basket. He pushes a pear and the painting swings to the side and shows us hidden entry to the kitchen.  
Nobody is in the kitchen this time at night. Even though I don’t know what time is it. I sit on bench at the table, which elfs have in the kitchen for visitors. Meanwhile Scorpius is looking for something to eat.  
„Malfoy? And why did I have to come with you actually?“ I ask him conversationally, even though I think about how I could sleep right now, if that jerk didn’t wake me up and I didn’t have to come with him here. _You had to? You didn’t have to, Albus! But still, you are here._  
Meanwhile Malfoy moved himself closer to me and sat down on the bench across. „You are here as a protection, Potter.“  
_Protection?_ „Protection?“  
„You know, if we got caught, so I had someone to pass the blame on.“  
I feel like I’m choking, even though I’m not eating anything right now. I see red. So that was his plan. He knew I was going to follow him like a lost lamb and in the worst case scenario he would throw me to the wolves!  
„Scorpius.“ I whisper dangerously. „I’m gonna kill you one day, and if not me, then someone else surely is, and it‘s gonna be cruel and painful death.“  
Silence takes a place for a while. Blondie keeps eating his late dinner, or perhaps early breakfast and he’s quiet. After minute he swallows last bite.  
“I know. But in the mean time I can still wake you up in the middle of the night and, even if you are visibly upset, you are still coming with me to that kitchen, Albus.”  
_He really is a bastard. And my best friend. What the hell did I get myself into?!_


End file.
